Naomi Dorrit
| First= | Last= | Flash= | Flashback= | Name=Naomi Dorrit | Age=Desconhecida | Place=Manchester, Inglaterra | Status=Morta | Profession=Alegava trabalhar em uma equipe de Busca | IslandReason=Alegava ser contratada por Penelope para encontrar Desmond. | Actor=Marsha Thomason | Images= }} Naomi Dorrit chegou à Ilha de pára-quedas, afirmando estar à procura de Desmond, segundo ordens de Penelope Widmore. Ben disse a Jack que ela era uma mentirosa e fazia parte de um grupo que estava tentando achar a ilha. De fato, Penny nunca havia contratado Naomi para procurar Desmond. Fora da Ilha De acordo com Naomi, ela trabalhava para uma companhia contratada por Penelope Widmore. Teria recebido coordenadas para procurar Desmond Hume. Inicialmente cética sobre a operação, em função de as coordenadas apontarem para o meio do oceano, afirmou acreditar que a missão seria falsa. Enquanto voava em seu helicóptero de volta para o navio, ancorado a 80 milhas náuticas da ilha, as nuvens abriram e ela viu terra. Os instrumentos do helicóptero teriam começado a dar problemas, e Naomi pegou seu pára-quedas, saltando antes de o helicóptero cair no oceano. Entretanto, é revelado pela própria Penelope, em uma transmissão vista por Charlie na estação O Espelho, que Penny não conhece nenhuma Naomi, e que não chamou equipe de resgate nenhuma. Antes de morrer, Charlie escreve em sua mão: "NÃO É O BARCO DE PENNY", e mostra para Des. Na Ilha 3ª Temporada thumb|left|Naomi quando caiu na ilha. Após saltar do helicóptero, ela caiu violentamente na Ilha sobre algumas árvores, de onde foi resgatada por Desmond, Jin, Charlie e Hurley, que usaram o pára-quedas para que ela não caísse diretamente no chão. Sua mochila foi achada pelos quatro e continha um telefone de satélite, e o livro Ardil – 22 (Catch-22) com uma fotografia de Desmond e Penny dentro, a mesma que o “brotha” carregava consigo. Depois de ter seu capacete retirado, Naomi abriu os olhos, reconheceu Desmond e disse o nome dele. Quando saiu do helicóptero, ela estava usando uma máscara de oxigênio, um capacete com visor e estava com equipamento de emergência. Naomi teve uma perfuração no pulmão por um galho de uma árvore quando ela caiu. Ela disse que estava morrendo várias vezes em diferentes línguas enquanto Desmond tentou ajudá-la. Ela perguntou "出了甚麼事"? (O que aconteceu) em mandarim e disse que estava morrendo em espanhol e italiano. Mikhail, capturado por Jin, revelou que ele esteve no exército como médico e se ofereceu a ajudá-los em troca de sua libertação. Ele colocou um tubo improvisado em seu peito para drenar o sangue do pulmão, então tirou o galho. thumb|right|Naomi, já no acampamento, contando quem ela é para Sayid. Enquanto parecia estar confusa, ela falou com Mikhail em português e ele disse que ela havia agradecido por terem salvo a vida dela. Na verdade ela disse: Eu não estou só, (I'm not alone em inglês). Depois de acordar, ela perguntou a Hurley aonde ela estava. Ele informou que ela estava em uma ilha com os sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines. Ela respondeu dizendo que era impossível, já que o avião foi encontrado fora da ilha e não havia nenhum sobrevivente, todos estavam mortos. Quando Desmond, Jin, Charlie e Hurley levam Naomi para o acampamentos, Charlie diz a Desmond que eles precisam contar a Jack sobre ela. Desmond diz que não, pois não confia em Jack, e que eles precisam achar alguém de confiança, então Hurley chama Sayid para falar com ela. Naomi conta a ele que sua companhia foi contratada por uma mulher chamada Penelope Widmore para procuraram e resgatarem Desmond. Ela ainda diz que o avião do vôo 815 foi encontrado a 4 milhas para dentro do mar na costa de Bali e que robôs e câmeras foram usados para retirar os destroços e que todos os corpos foram achados. thumb|left|Um pouco mais recuperada, Naomi é apresentada a todos do acampamento. Quando Sayid desconfia de Naomi, ela lhe mostra o o rádio por satélite e ele acredita nela. Quando Sayid e Hurley estão mexendo no rádio, Kate chega e quer saber de onde eles tiraram aquilo e Sayid pede segredo. Kate vai até Jack e Juliet e conta para eles depois de terem uma discussão. thumb|right|Naomi conversando com Charlie. Pelo que ela diz para Jack, o navio de Naomi está a 80 milhas da ilha, e usando o rádio ela espera contatar o navio e resgatar a todos. No dia seguinte, quando Sayid e Sawyer contam a todos que Juliet é uma espiã e que Naomi chegou a ilha e que ninguém está procurando por eles, visto que o avião foi supostamente achado, Claire e Sun ficam bravas quando Sayid diz que isso não é importante agora. Naomi interrompe a discussão perguntando se eles querem ou não serem resgatados. Indicando que eles precisam parar de discutir e achar uma solução. Naomi conversa com Charlie e pergunta quem são as pessoas com quem eles irão brigar. Charlie responde que é uma longa história e Naomi pensa que ele está rindo da cara dela. Naomi pergunta se ele é de Manchester, na Inglaterra, pelo seu sotaque e expressões e o roqueiro diz que sim e que sua banda é de lá. Naomi então diz que o reconhece, que ele é o roqueiro do acidente. A pára-quedista conta que quando encontraram o suposto corpo de Charlie no falso avião foram feitas várias homenagens ao roqueiro, inclusive lançaram um novo disco da Drive Shaft com os melhores sucessos da banda. thumb|left|Naomi conseguindo captar um sinal. Quando Charlie percebe que Desmond o está olhando estranho, Naomi pensa que ele ficou triste e diz: "Olhe pelo lado bom, você não está morto", ao que Charlie responde sorrindo: "É verdade." Mais tarde Naomi é vista junto com o resto dos sobreviventes decidindo o que irão fazer depois de Karl aparecer no acampamento. Em sua jornada até a torre de rádio, Naomi para Jack no meio do caminho para mostrar como funciona o aparelho de GPS caso alguma coisa aconteça com ela. thumb|right|Jack sob o corpo de Naomi. Ela explica a Jack que quando Charlie desbloquear o sinal na estação, uma linha verde aparecerá no aparelho. Quando Ben encontra os sobreviventes ele tenta falar com Naomi, mas Jack impede, levando ele para um outro lugar e falando a sós. O líder dos Outros diz a Jack que Naomi faz parte de um grupo de pessoas que estão tentando encontrar a ilha a algum tempo e que se eles chegarem até a ilha, todos morrerão. O médico não acredita e eles continuam a sua jornada. Quando Charlie desbloqueia o sinal e morre, Aaron começa a chorar no colo de Claire e Naomi diz que isso é normal devido a agitação. Logo, ela percebe que o sinal foi desbloqueado e corre atrás de Jack para mostrar que está funcionando. Naomi então liga o rádio mas não consegue contactar ninguém porque a transmissão de Rousseau ainda está bloqueando o sinal, e assim eles chegam na torre de rádio. Lá dentro, Naomi não consegue pegar nenhum sinal e ela e os outros saem da torre. Depois de tirarem o sinal de Rousseau, Naomi consegue contactar alguém e quando realmente consegue um sinal um barulho é ouvido e sangue escorre de sua boca logo antes dela cair ferida com uma faca em suas costas. John Locke, depois de ser salvo por Walt, tenta matar Naomi. Depois de ser questionado por Jack, Locke fala que o médico não deveria fazer isso, que ele não deveria contactar alguém. Mas Jack o faz. Aos olhares de Ben e de todos os outros, Jack consegue contactar o barco de Naomi e o homem diz para eles esperarem um pouco que logo eles estarão na ilha para resgatá-los. 4ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Naomi brigando com Kate. However Locke's knife attack failed to kill her. She managed to get up and escape into the jungle, when no one but Ben was looking. Thinking that the survivors were out to kill her, she managed to create a dummy-trail using her own blood, to confuse anyone who may come looking for her. Jack and Danielle (along with Ben) did come looking for her, and were misled by her fake trail, but Kate, who also went searching for her, followed the correct trail. Naomi, hiding in a tree, ambushed Kate and then held her at knife-point. She asked why the survivors had tried to kill her when all she was doing was trying to save them. Kate convinced her that it wasn't them who attacked her, it was Locke, who thought that she wasn't who she said she was. Seemingly convinced, Naomi took the satellite phone, readjusted the weak signal, giving Minkowski a better idea of where their location was, then told him that she had sustained a serious injury (referencing the injury she had received, but had recovered from, when landing on the island a few days ago) and to tell her sister that she loves her. Naomi then succumbed to her injuries, and died. Nome * Naomi é de origem hebraica e significa Agradável. Curiosidades *Naomi foi chamada de "Paraquedista" na sinopse enviada à imprensa do episódio , que quis saber o nome da personagem. Foi revelado que era Naomi, apesar de seu nome não ter sido dito no episódio. *Naomi é um nome bíblico que significa amabilidade. Aparece no livro de Ruth, outro nome bíblico que também aparece no mesmo episódio. *A chegada de pára-quedas de Naomi à Ilha é parecida a uma situação no livro Lord of the Flies de William Golding. Nele, um pára-quedista cai de um avião à noite e fica preso em árvores. Depois, ele foi descoberto pelos sobreviventes e morto por eles. Questões não respondidas *Ela está conectada com os pesquisadores Mathias e Henrik da estação de monitoramento? *Por que Locke a matou? *Ela realmente quer o mal dos sobreviventes como Ben disse? Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Mistérios